Fireworks
by grettama
Summary: Dunia ini terdiri dari 9 realms, dan untuk menjaga perdamaian antar realms, SHIELD, sebuah organisasi di Bumi, mengirim USS Avengers untuk mencapai misi itu. Namun, perseteruan yang terjadi di antara Kapten Steve Rogers dan Perwira Pertama Tony Stark tidak membuat misi mereka menjadi lebih mudah.


Summary: Dunia ini terdiri dari 9 realms, dan untuk menjaga perdamaian antar realms, SHIELD, sebuah organisasi di Bumi, mengirim USS Avengers untuk mencapai misi itu. Namun, perseteruan yang terjadi di antara Kapten Steve Rogers dan Perwira Pertama Tony Stark tidak membuat misi mereka menjadi lebih mudah. Suatu hari terjadi sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat hubungan Steve dan Tony berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dan ketika hubungan mereka membaik, muncul seseorang dari masa lalu Steve yang kembali mengubah segalanya.

"Kau sekarang kaptennya, Tony."

A birthday fic for Steve Rogers.

* * *

"Stark, Anthony. USS Avengers. Perwira pertama."

Tony rasanya ingin mencabut satu-satunya mata Direktur Nicholas Fury yang tersisa ketika ia tahu ia ditempatkan di mana dan sebagai apa. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Tony Stark, orang yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas segala kemajuan teknologi yang dimiliki SHIELD, hanya diposisikan sebagai perwira pertama pada salah satu pesawat rancangannya sendiri. Tony merasa, setidaknya minimal ia harus menjadi kapten pesawat itu.

Tapi bukan Direktur Fury namanya kalau keputusannya bisa diganggu-gugat. Namun sayangnya, bukan itu yang membuat Tony luar biasa kesal.

Ia, Tony Stark, harus menjadi perwira pertama di bawah kepemimpinan Kapten Steve Rogers. _Itu_ adalah hal yang membuat Tony amat sangat tidak terima.

Ia bertemu Steve pertama kali beberapa minggu lalu sebelum penempatannya. Saat itu, Fury meminta bantuannya untuk melakukan ekspedisi pada salah satu pesawat temuannya di kutub. Di situlah ia bertemu Steve Rogers. Pria bertubuh layaknya tentara yang tertidur dalam balok es. Tony sendiri yang memimpin proses pencairan esnya dan membangkitkan kembali Steve Rogers yang sudah lama tertidur.

Semua anggota SHIELD tahu siapa Steve Rogers. Dia adalah kapten dari USS America—pesawat pertama SHIELD yang dirancang oleh ayah Tony, Howard Stark—yang hilang tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu. USS America dengan Steve Rogers sebagai kaptennya berada di garis depan pertempuran antara manusia Bumi melawan alien dari planet Hydra yang ingin menguasai Bumi. Di akhir perang itu, Hydra dikalahkan dan Bumi selamat, tapi Steve terpaksa mengorbankan dirinya sendiri dengan menabrakkan USS America ke kapal induk Hydra untuk mendorong kapal itu ke dalam lubang hitam. USS America maupun Steve tak pernah ditemukan sejak saat itu, benar-benar lenyap, dan kisahnya menjadi epos kepahlawanan yang terkenal dan dipuja-puja, tidak hanya oleh anggota SHIELD, tapi juga oleh seluruh manusia Bumi.

Sampai beberapa minggu lalu ketika Agen Phil Coulson menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan yang janggal di kutub.

Begitu Steve membuka matanya setelah proses pembangkitan selesai, ia bisa menerima fakta bahwa ia telah tertidur selama kurang lebih tujuh puluh tahun dengan cukup tenang. Ia hanya duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya di ruang medis SHIELD dan bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku melewatkan janji kencan."

Entah benar itu yang dikatakannya atau tidak, Tony hanya samar-samar mendengarnya dari sisi lain ruangan tempat ia berdiri.

Bukan berarti Tony dan Steve tidak saling mengenal. Steve langsung mengenali Tony sebagai anak dari Howard Stark, pria yang sangat dihormatinya. Namun sayangnya, keakraban mereka terhenti sampai di situ. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam setelah mereka berkenalan, Steve langsung menganggap Tony tak lebih dari seorang bilyuner jenius sombong yang _playboy_ dan sama sekali tidak punya hati, berbeda jauh dari ayahnya yang seorang pria terhormat. Sedangkan Tony sendiri menganggap Steve sebagai orang tua yang berada zaman yang salah. Intinya, mereka tidak cocok satu sama lain, dengan kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang. Steve, dengan jiwa heroiknya yang menurut Tony kelewat naif, dan Tony, dengan sikap rasionalnya yang menurut Steve lebih cenderung ke tidak berperasaan.

"Stark," adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Steve begitu ia melihat Tony memasuki anjungan USS Avengers. Hari itu adalah hari keberangkatan USS Avengers meninggalkan Bumi, dan menjalankan misi mulia dari SHIELD untuk menjaga perdamaian sembilan dunia.

Tony hanya memberikan senyum sambil lalu pada Steve yang kesannya jauh dari kata tulus seraya mendudukkan diri di kursinya sebagai perwira pertama.

"Kurasa kau seharusnya minta izin memasuki anjungan lebih dulu sebelum bisa duduk di situ," tegur Steve. Ketegangan di anjungan mendadak meningkat; kru lainnya sudah merasa kalau akan terjadi perang antar kapten dan perwira pertama mereka.

Tony memutar kursinya sehingga ia duduk menghadap Steve yang masih berdiri bersedekap di tengah anjungan. "Aku yang merancang pesawat ini sendiri, _Kapten_. Aku mengenalnya jauh lebih baik daripada kau. Dan kurasa aku tak perlu minta izin siapapun di sini."

Tatapan Steve menajam. "Tapi aku tetap kaptennya di sini, _Stark_."

Tony mendengus geli. "Kau kaptennya dan dalam misi berikutnya kau akan bertindak sok pahlawan dengan melenyapkan pesawat ini bersamamu lagi? Jangan harap. Ayahku mungkin membiarkanmu melakukannya, tapi aku bukan dia."

Ganti Steve yang mendengus mencemooh. "Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri, Stark? Apa kau sebegitu inginnya dianggap pahlawan dan ketika kau tidak bisa mendapatkan gelar itu, kau memutuskan untuk merajuk dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil? Kau memang yang merancang semua ini, Stark. Tapi sejauh yang kulihat, kau sama sekali tidak memiliki kualifikasi untuk memimpin USS Avengers."

Tony bangkit dari kursinya.

"Stark!" seruan Natasha Romanoff dan cekalan di lengan kirinya menghentikan Tony untuk membalas ucapan Steve. Wanita Rusia berambut merah itu memandang Steve. "Maaf, Kapten," ucapnya, "Tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk ini."

Steve memandang Natasha dan mengangguk, mengabaikan Tony yang kelihatan jelas masih sebal. "Baik, kita mulai bekerja," ujarnya seraya mendudukkan diri di kursi kapten. "Romanoff, pastikan koordinatnya, Barton, bersiaplah untuk melakukan teleport," mendengar perintah Steve, anjungan mendadak kembali sibuk dengan aktivitas, "dan JARVIS," panggil Steve lagi, yang langsung ditanggapi oleh suara robotik beraksen Inggris.

"Ya, Kapten?"

"Apa tenaga pendorong untuk melakukan teleport sudah siap?"

"Sudah, Kapten," jawab JARVIS lagi. JARVIS adalah kecerdasan buatan yang dirancang Tony untuk dipasang di tiap-tiap teknologi SHIELD, khususnya pada pesawat, sehingga mereka tidak membutuhkan teknisi lagi. JARVIS akan selalu siaga untuk menjaga kondisi pesawat tetap prima. Tanpa dibayar.

Steve mengangguk puas. "Bagus. Dan, Barton," ia menambahkan, "kita lepas landas."

* * *

"Kau dibutuhkan di anjungan, Tony," keluh Bruce Banner—kepala medis USS Avengers—ketika untuk ketiga kalinya ia gagal mencampur vaksin karena konsentrasinya terganggu oleh gerutuan Tony.

Tony hanya mencibir menanggapi Bruce. "Kalau setiap kali aku mengajukan saran dan ditolak mentah-mentah itu disebut 'dibutuhkan', berarti aku orang nomor satu yang paling dibutuhkan di anjungan. Ia bahkan tidak mengizinkanku bicara."

Sudah satu setengah tahun sejak keberangkatan USS Avengers, dan itu juga berarti sudah satu setengah tahun sejak Tony menjadi perwira pertama. Sayangnya, hubungannya dan Steve juga tak kian membaik. Sebenarnya Steve sudah acap kali berusaha profesional, tapi di saat Steve bertindak sesuai jabatannya, justru Tony yang menyalahi aturan sehingga mereka kembali terlibat adu mulut. Untung saja hanya sebatas adu mulut. Itupun sudah membuat kru lain gerah. Kalau suatu hari nanti pertengkaran mereka melibatkan kekerasan fisik, mungkin semua kru akan memohon-mohon pada SHIELD supaya Tony dan Steve dipindahtugaskan saja.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu, Tony," ucap Bruce, akhirnya menyerah dengan percobaannya, memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Tony sejenak.

"Perasaanku dari mana. Kau sering berada di anjungan. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Kapten Rogers selalu mempertimbangkan pendapatmu, kau tahu."

Tony memutar kursinya dan menatap tajam Bruce. "Beri aku satu contoh."

Bruce menghela napas, mengutuk kesubjektifitasan Tony kalau sudah menyangkut kapten mereka. Dan ia dalam hati mengagendakan untuk menghubungi Direktur Fury dan meminta mereka dikarantina dulu sebelum melanjutkan bertugas. "Kau ingat ketika kita berada di perbatasan Alfheim dan Nidavellir beberapa bulan lalu?"

Tony mengangguk, masih bertampang masam. "Ia menolak mentah-mentah usulanku untuk menyerang saja alih-alih menggertak lawan karena—apa menurutnya waktu itu? Oh, ya—itu akan memperburuk situasi. Menggertak hanya membuang-buang waktu."

Bruce menghela napas lagi. "Sebenarnya, Steve melakukan seperti yang kau sarankan itu," ujarnya, membuat mata coklat Tony membulat. "Tapi kau keburu merajuk dan meninggalkan anjungan lebih dulu," Bruce melanjutkan.

"Tidak mungkin. Seingatku, tidak ada adegan serang-menyerang waktu itu," Tony kembali berkilah.

Bruce mengurut keningnya, tampak benar-benar frustasi dengan kekeraskepalaan Tony. "Ia memang tidak secara terang-terangan menyerang. Ia hanya menembakkan satu misil yang kena telak, melanjutkan negosiasi dan kita menang. Intinya adalah," Bruce buru-buru menambahkan sebelum Tony menginterupsinya, "ia selalu mempertimbangkan caramu dan melaksanakannya dengan caranya. Dia memadukan idemu dan idenya sendiri dengan sempurna. Dan aku masih bisa berikan banyak contoh lain lagi kalau kau masih belum puas."

Tony terdiam.

"Kau pikir kenapa kami, para kru, bisa tahan dengan permusuhan kalian selama satu tahun setengah? Kami bisa saja minta dipindahtugaskan. Tapi kami tahu kalian berdua ini sebenarnya kombinasi yang pas sebagai kapten dan perwira pertama. Steve sudah menyadari itu. Kau saja yang belum. Kalau kau berhenti menganggap dirimu kapten yang lebih baik dari Steve dan bisa bekerjasama dengannya, kau juga akan menyadarinya."

"Wow, Bruce," gumam Tony, "Ini pertama kalinya aku dengar kau bicara sepanjang itu."

Bruce hanya mendelik mendengar komentar Tony yang sangat jauh dari topik pembicaraan, tapi kemudian ia tertawa.

"_Sir_," suara robotik JARVIS menyela.

"Ya?" jawab Tony cepat. JARVIS adalah ciptaannya dan kecerdasan buatan itu hanya menggunakan panggilan _'sir_'-nya pada Tony semata. Meskipun yang berwenang di USS Avengers saat ini adalah Steve.

"Kapten Rogers membutuhkan Anda di anjungan saat ini juga."

Tony mengerjap, kemudian bertukar pandang dengan Bruce yang tersenyum padanya dengan ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan, "Lihat, kan?"

Tony bangkit. "Katakan padanya aku ke sana sekarang." Mungkin kata-kata Bruce ada benarnya.

* * *

"Tumben kau membutuhkanku, _Capsicle_," celetuk Tony begitu memasuki anjungan, membuat Steve memandangnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat tak senang.

"'Izin memasuki anjungan, Kapten'," tegur Steve.

Tony memutar bola matanya. "Oke, baiklah. _Izin memasuki anjungan, Kapten_."

"Izin diberikan," tanggap Steve, tapi Tony sudah lebih dulu berada di dalam anjungan tanpa izin.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan dari perwira pertamamu yang menakjubkan ini, _Capsicle_? Menggantikanmu sebagai kapten? Dengan senang hati. Akui sajalah, aku akan jadi kapten yang lebih baik darimu."

"Aku tidak sedang ingin berdebat sekarang, Stark," geram Steve, berusaha menajaga emosinya tetap terkontrol. "Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk turun ke Hel sekarang."

"Kapten, kita harus bergegas. Medan magnetnya membuat pesawat ini macet dan aku khawatir kalau tidak segera dihentikan, pesawat akan mati total," ujar Clint Barton dengan cemas.

Steve mengangguk. "_Put on your suit_, Stark. Kita turun ke bawah. Kujelaskan sambil jalan." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Tony, Steve sudah mendahuluinya keluar dari anjungan, membuat Tony tak ada pilihan lain selain mengikutinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Steve maupun Tony sudah meniti tangga turun dari USS Avengers ke permukaan Hel yang begitu merah dan gersang.

"Jadi, mau apa kita di Hel?" tanya Tony melalui interkom dalam pakaian khususnya.

"Ada bom magnet yang terpasang di permukaan Hel. Mungkin itu bom yang masih tertinggal setelah perang antar dunia dulu. Intinya, bom itu mengacaukan sistem teleportasi kita, membuat pesawat ngadat."

"Apa kata JARVIS tentang ini?"

"Dia masih bisa mempertahankan mesinnya tetap menyala, tapi tidak lama. Medan magnet yang dibentuknya terlalu kuat."

Tony mengangguk. "USS Avengers takkan bertahan lama kalau tidak segera dihentikan."

"Tepat. Itulah sebabnya aku butuh kau untuk menonaktifkan bom itu. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukan ini selain JARVIS."

Tony merasakan sedikit desiran aneh di dadanya ketika Steve mengucapkan itu. Ini pertama kalinya Steve mengatakan kalau bantuannya dibutuhkan secara terang-terangan. Biasanya pria yang masih terlihat muda itu selalu mengabaikan Tony, membiarkannya berbuat sesukanya. Apa mungkin kata-kata Bruce benar?

_Atau_, Tony mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, ia jadi berpikir begitu karena ia sudah terpengaruh kata-kata Bruce. Coba kalau dia tidak mendengarkan kuliah Bruce tadi, ucapan Steve tadi tidak akan membuatnya berspekulasi begini.

"Itu, Stark," ujar Steve seraya mendaratkan kakinya di Hel dan menunjuk kotak besar berwarna hitam yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka—kotak yang merupakan wujud dari bom magnet, "kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Tentu, tentu," tanggap Tony sangat yakin, berjalan mendahului Steve menuju kotak hitam besar itu. "Tak ada teknologi yang tidak aku mengerti," tambahnya seraya berlutut di samping bom, dan mulai bekerja dengan serius.

"Clint, Stark sudah mulai mengerjakannya," Steve melaporkan lewat komunikatornya. "JARVIS, bersiap melakukan teleport begitu kami sudah masuk ke USS Avengers."

"_Aye, Capt_."

"Baik, Kapten."

Terdengar jawaban Clint dan JARVIS secara bersamaan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan tak ada percakapan di antara Steve dan Tony. Tony sibuk mengutak-atik bomnya sementara Steve hanya diam dan berjaga, kalau-kalau keberadaan mereka terlihat oleh makhluk pribumi. Bisa dibilang, Tony hanya diam kalau dia sedang bekerja, dan Steve sama sekali tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Steve diam, dan sedikit bosan, ia memutuskan untuk mengamati apa yang sedang dikerjakan Tony. Pria yang secara fisik berumur lima belas tahun lebih tua daripadanya itu tampak bergumam sendiri dan berkutat dengan rangkaian kabel-kabel di hadapannya. Merasa aktivitas Tony kurang menarik, Steve kembali mengamati sekelilingnya. Dan saat itulah mata birunya menangkap sesuatu di kejauhan.

Steve memicingkan matanya, mencoba melihat apa itu. Objek yang dilihatnya menyerupai gulungan kabut berwarna keemasan dan bergerak sangat cepat. Steve mengernyit.

"Natasha, apa kau melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan lain di sekitar sini selain kami berdua?" tanya Steve melalui komunikatornya.

"Maaf, Kapten. Radar tidak berfungsi dengan baik karena pengaruh medan magnet yang ditimbulkan. Aku sedang berusaha mengeceknya secara manual," terdengar jawaban wanita Rusia itu.

"Lakukan dengan cepat, Natasha. Kurasa aku melihat sesuatu."

Tony terhenti dari pekerjaannya. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya, tertarik mendengar pembicaraan Steve dan Natasha.

Steve menunjuk ke arah gulungan kabut keemasan itu, membuat Tony mengernyit. Kabut itu bergulung makin cepat dan makin mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Hei, dari sini itu agak terlihat seperti…"

Steve dan Tony bertukar pandang. "Badai kosmik," ucap mereka bersamaan. Detik berikutnya terdengar suara panik Natasha dari komunikator.

"Kapten, Tony! Kalian harus segera meninggalkan Hel! Badai kosmik dengan kecepatan tinggi sedang menuju ke arah kalian. Medan magnet yang menjebak kita bukan karena bom itu! Tapi karena badai kosmik!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Steve dan Tony bergegas meninggalkan Hel, tapi gravitasinya yang tinggi membuat mereka berdua kesulitan bergerak, sementara badai kosmik di belakang mereka bergerak makin dekat.

"Kita tidak akan sempat!" seru Tony, berusaha berlari lebih cepat, tapi sia-sia.

"Kita hanya harus mencapai tangga! JARVIS akan menarik kita naik!" balas Steve. Namun ia tahu kalau Tony benar. Badai kosmik yang mengikuti di belakang mereka terlalu cepat. Bahkan sekarang badai itu sudah hampir mencapai mereka.

Tangga sudah di depan mata. Steve sudah bisa melihat Tony menggapainya. Ia sedikit bisa bernapas lega. Begitu Tony sudah aman berada di atas tangga, ia akan segera meminta JARVIS menariknya ke atas, tak perlu menunggunya. Ia akan berusaha melompat dari posisinya untuk menggapai tangganya, untuk menghemat waktu.

Ketika Steve merasa posisi Tony di tangga sudah mantab, ia langsung berteriak pada JARVIS, "JARVIS! Naikkan kami, sekarang!" Dengan pasti, tangga mulai bergerak naik, dan dengan sisa kekuatannya, Steve berhasil menggapainya. Hanya dengan kanan tangannya, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia mendongak ke atas, hanya sekadar untuk melemparkan senyum menenangkan untuk Tony, tapi apa yang dilihatnya membuat mata birunya terbelalak ngeri.

Entah karena apa, pegangan Tony dari tangga terlepas dan pria itu oleng ke belakang. Dari posisinya yang sekarang, Steve sama sekali tak kuasa untuk membantu Tony mengembalikan keseimbangannya. Ia hanya bisa memandang tubuh Tony yang terjatuh.

Bagi Tony, semuanya terasa melambat. Tangannya tergelincir pada pegangan tangga, ia kehilangan keseimbangan, dan tubuhnya tak bisa melawan gaya gravitasi Hel. Pasrah, ia membiarkan dirinya terjatuh tepat ke dalam badai kosmik yang sudah berada tepat di bawah mereka. Sekilas, ia bisa melihat ekspresi ketakutan Steve. Lalu Tony memejamkan matanya.

* * *

"_Stark!"_

Tony mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, tapi ia merasa terlalu malas untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit, ia sulit bernapas, dan jantungnya serasa ditusuk-tusuk dengan seribu jarum terus-menerus.

"_Clint! Panggil Bruce! Kita harus tangani dia secepat mungkin!"_

"_Aye, Kapten!"_

Samar, Tony bisa mendengar suara Clint yang terdengar sangat panik. Ia juga bisa mendengar pekikan tertahan Natasha. Tapi anehnya, semua suara yang ia dengar seperti tertahan oleh suara dengungan aneh. Seakan ia berada di dalam air dan semua orang yang sedang bicara ini ada di permukaan.

"_Kita harus membawa dia ke ruang medis. Ini bisa gawat."_

Suara Bruce. Suaranya yang biasanya tenang, kali ini mengandung banyak sekali nada khawatir di dalamnya. Tony jadi menduga-duga, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi rasa sakit menghalanginya berpikir.

Kemudian, ia merasa tubuhnya diangkat dan direbahkan ke sesuatu yang terasa seperti tandu khas tim medis USS Avengers. Dengungan-dengungan aneh makin menguat, makin menghalangi Tony untuk mendengar sekelilingnya. Tapi di sela-sela itu, ia masih bisa sedikit mendengar suara Steve yang makin lama makin mengabur.

"_Stark, kumohon…"_

Tidak. Tidak mungkin itu Steve. Nada bicaranya terlalu lembut kalau dibandingkan Steve yang Tony kenal. Bahkan bisa dibilang, suara itu terlalu penuh kasih. Namun, suara yang mirip-suara-Steve-tapi-lebih-lembut-itu kembali bicara.

"_Kau akan baik-baik saja, Tony. Aku janji."_

Dan sekeliling Tony mendadak senyap ketika kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Tony."

Tony mengerjap perlahan dan merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya makin lama makin menguat seiring dengan kesadarannya yang kembali.

"_Ouch_," adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Tony. Tangannya secara otomatis memegangi dadanya—tempat di mana jantungnya berada—yang ternyata dibebat perban. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tony kemudian, masih meringis kesakitan.

Bruce, yang rupanya adalah orang yang mengucapkan selamat pagi ke Tony, masih berjalan mondar-mandir di sekeliling Tony, mengecek setiap alat-alat digital di sekelilingnya. "Kau koma selama seminggu. Apa yang kau ingat?"

Tony diam sejenak, mengamati sekelilingnya. Ia mengenali ruang medis USS Avengers, dan ternyata ia sedang berbaring di salah satu ranjangnya. Ia bertelanjang dada, tapi sebagian besar tubuh bagian atasnya terbalut perban. Sesuatu tampak berpendar di dadanya dari balik perban, berwarna biru, dan ada kabel yang tersambung dari lingkaran berpendar biru itu dengan kotak hitam besar di samping tempat tidurnya. Tony mengenali itu sebagai kotak aki. Selain itu, ada selang-selang lain yang tersambung ke tubuhnya yang Tony kenali sebagai selang infus biasa. Yang menarik perhatiannya hanya lingkaran berpendar di dadanya dan kotak aki.

"Aku jatuh ke dalam badai kosmik," ujar Tony akhirnya. Ia menyadari kalau rasa sakit di jantungnya mungkin disebabkan oleh lingkaran berpendar di dadanya. "Bagaimana aku bisa selamat?" tambah Tony.

Bruce mengecek kornea Tony lebih dulu sebelum menjawab. "Steve yang melakukannya. Ia meraihmu ketika kau jatuh."

Tony mengerjap lagi. Kaget. "Steve?" ulangnya. "Steve Rogers? Kapten Steve Rogers? _Menyelamatkanku_?" Bilyuner jenius itu sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa pertanyaan itu akan terlontar juga dari mulutnya.

Bruce mengangguk setelah menyelesaikan pemeriksaan menyeluruh pada tubuh Tony. "Ya. Walaupun kau tidak sepenuhnya selamat," jawabnya, memandang kotak aki di sebelah Tony. Kotak yang daritadi Tony pertanyakan untuk apa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tony lagi.

Bruce menghela napas, kemudian menatap Tony lekat-lekat. "Steve memang berhasil meraihmu, tapi terlambat. Tubuhmu tetap terkena hantaman badai kosmik. Serpihan-serpihan badai itu masuk ke tubuhmu dan membuat aliran darahmu terkontaminasi. Dan itu," Bruce menunjuk lingkaran biru berpendar yang terhubung ke kotak aki, "adalah alat dadakan yang aku buat untuk menjauhkan serpihan kosmik dari jantungmu."

Tony membeku. "Alat ini yang membuatku tetap hidup."

Bruce tetap mengangguk walaupun yang Tony ucapkan bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan.

"Jadi, aki ini adalah sumber energinya?" kali ini Tony bertanya, dan disambut lagi dengan anggukan Bruce. "Astaga, kau harusnya berpikir sedikit ketika menciptakan ini, Bruce. Kau tega menyuruhku berjalan-jalan layaknya kembar siam dengan kotak aki yang tidak kecil ini?"

Bruce tersenyum kecil, heran dengan kenyataan Tony masih bisa bergurau walau kondisinya sudah begitu dekat dengan kematian. Yah, setidaknya itu berarti Tony sudah pulih.

Tony hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi untuk mengkritik alat ciptaan Bruce, tapi perhatiannya teralih oleh pintu ruang medis yang mendadak terbuka, nyaris bersamaan dengan Steve yang langsung menghambur masuk.

"Tony!" serunya begitu melihat Tony sudah sadar, membuat Tony mengernyit. Ini adalah kali pertama Steve memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

"Eh, kurasa aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu di laboratorium," ucap Bruce tiba-tiba. Tampaknya ia menduga kalau akan segara terjadi perang antara Tony dan Steve seperti biasanya, dan ia tak ingin terlibat. "Panggil aku kalau ada apa-apa, Kapten," tambahnya sebelum meninggalkan ruang medis, meninggalkan Tony dan Steve berdua saja.

Steve masih berdiri diam tak jauh dari ranjang Tony, tapi tidak terlalu dekat juga. Mata birunya memandang Tony lekat-lekat, dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa Tony pahami sepenuhnya. Lega? Khawatir? Menyesal? Takut?

Steve tak mengucapkan apapun selama beberapa saat. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tony hidup. Tapi tidak _utuh_. Ia sudah siap menerima celaan dari jenius itu, fakta bahwa Steve memang berhasil meraih Tony, tapi _tidak_ menyelamatkannya.

"Terimakasih," ujar Tony, memecah keheningan.

Ucapan Tony itu menyadarkan Steve dari lamunannya. Ia memandang Tony, terkejut. Sama sekali tak menyangka seorang Tony Stark bisa berterimakasih. "Eh, aku tidak—"

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Bruce," potong Tony. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Steve, kelihatan sedikit salah tingkah. Steve bisa memakluminya. Tony tetaplah Tony dengan harga diri yang terlalu tinggi. Frasa hutang budi harusnya tak ada dalam kamus hidupnya.

"Aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, Stark," tanggap Steve, tak bisa menyembunyikan nada sedih dalam suaranya. "Maaf."

"Tony saja, tolong," ucap Tony. "Kau sudah memanggilku begitu beberapa saat lalu, dan tiba-tiba saja kau kembali ke Stark-mode."

Steve mengerjap. Kaget karena Tony menyadari itu.

"Dan mengenai ini," Tony melambaikan tangannya ke arah kotak aki dan lingkaran biru berpendar di dadanya, "tak usah khawatir. Aku bisa memperbaiknya. Aku seorang mekanik. Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk memperbaiki segala sesuatu."

Kemudian hening. Baik Tony maupun Steve sama-sama merasa jengah dengan situasi ini. Selama ini, yang mereka lakukan hanya bertengkar, bukan mengobrol dekat dan santai seperti ini. Apalagi terdapat kata 'terimakasih' dan 'maaf' dalam obrolan itu.

Dan JARVIS memecah keheningan di saat yang tepat. "Kapten Rogers, Anda dibutuhkan di anjungan."

Steve sedikit tersentak, kemudian mengangguk pada Tony. "Kau bisa segera kembali ke anjungan kapanpun kau siap…," ada jeda sejenak ketika mata biru Steve berserobok dengan kelereng coklat Tony, "…Tony."

Tony tidak membalas ucapan Steve, melainkan hanya memandang kapten itu melangkah keluar dari ruang medis. Ada sesuatu yang berubah, tapi Tony tak tahu apa.

* * *

Minggu berikutnya, Tony sudah diizinkan keluar dari perawatannya di ruang medis, dan ia langsung menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk berada di bengkelnya. Ia bersikeras ingin memperbaiki dirinya karena ia sama sekali tak ingin bergantung pada kotak aki yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang ringan.

Namun, ada satu perubahan besar yang membuat seluruh kru merasa Tony sepertinya harus diperiksakan ke psikiater. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Tony, Steve juga.

"Steve," panggil Tony, memasuki anjungan tanpa izin seperti biasa, mengapit kotak aki di lengan kanannya.

Steve menoleh dari kursi kaptennya. Bukan hanya dia, panggilan Tony membuat semua orang di anjungan menoleh memandangnya. Tony _tidak pernah _memanggil Steve dengan namanya seperti ini. Ia selalu memanggilnya dengan nama ejekan.

"Ya?" jawab Steve, kalem dan ringan, membuat semua orang membelalak.

"Aku akan ada di bengkelku sampai beberapa minggu ke depan," ujar Tony, "beritahu JARVIS kalau kau membutuhkanku. Kau tahu, aku harus menyempurnakan ciptaan Bruce yang luar biasa payah ini."

Steve tersenyum geli. Mata kru lainnya seakan sudah hendak melompat keluar dari rongganya. "Baiklah, Tony. Jangan paksakan dirimu. Kau belum sembuh benar. Aku masih belum ingin mengganti perwira pertamaku."

Tony hanya mendengus meremehkan dan melambaikan tangannya ke semua orang, lalu melangkah keluar dari anjungan. Steve juga tidak berkomentar lagi, kembali menekuni layar hologram di depannya yang menampilkan data lengkap mengenai planet yang ada di depan mereka.

Kru lain masih membeku.

"Er," bisik Clint pada Natasha yang duduk di sebelahnya, "apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanyanya, kentara sekali bingung. "Coba katakan padaku, Nat, kapan kita pernah melangsungkan upacara pernikahan di pesawat ini?"

Natasha tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung kembali bekerja, tapi ia membalas bisikan Clint. "Mungkin benda di dada Tony itu memiliki efek samping yang menyerang otaknya?"

Clint memutar bola matanya. "Lalu kenapa Steve ikut-ikutan? Mereka itu habis lolos dari badai kosmik atau habis terkena panah cupid?"

Natasha benar-benar tidak bisa berkomentar apapun lagi.

* * *

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi para kru untuk terbiasa dengan keakraban Tony dan Steve. Selama seminggu berikutnya, Tony memang menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di bengkel, membuat sesuatu yang lebih simpel namun memiliki fungsi yang sama dengan kotak aki Bruce. Steve secara rutin mengeceknya dari anjungan, meminta JARVIS untuk menyambungkannya dengan Tony untuk sekedar menanyakan perkembangan pekerjaannya atau bahkan mengingatkan jenius itu untuk makan dan tidur.

"_That's escalated quickly_," adalah komentar yang keluar dari mulut Clint begitu mendengar Steve bertanya tentang keteraturan makan dan istirahat Tony. Natasha buru-buru menendang kakinya untuk menghentikannya berkomentar lebih jauh, padahal dirinya sendiri juga sama kagetnya dengan Clint.

Steve kadang bahkan menyempatkan untuk mengecek Tony di bengkelnya, menghabiskan waktu di sana selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali ke anjungan dan kembali bertugas sebagai kapten.

Di akhir minggu, Tony memasuki anjungan dengan gagah layaknya seorang super model. Ia tidak membawa-bawa kotak akinya bersamanya kali ini. Hanya ada lingkaran berpendar kebiruan di dadanya.

"Beri salam pada _arc_ reaktor kreasiku, semuanya," ujarnya, berdiri di samping Steve yang duduk di kursi kapten seperti biasa.

"Dari mana sumber tenaganya?" tanya Natasha, mengamati reaktor Tony kagum.

Tony mengetuk-etuk reaktor di dadanya. "Aku memberinya inti paladium. Lebih kecil, lebih sederhana, tidak merepotkan dan menghasilkan energi lebih besar dari aki. Aku mungkin akan mulai menciptakan yang agak lebih besar untuk sumber energi di Bumi. Energi yang hemat dan tidak merusak lingkungan. Beri tepuk tangan untuk kejeniusanku."

Natasha mendengus geli, kembali bekerja daripada meladeni kesombongan Tony.

"Sebaiknya kita lewat sisi gelap planet ini saja, Steve," ujar Tony, beralih pada Steve begitu melihat layar hologram di depan Steve yang menampilkan peta jalur perjalanan mereka. "Lebih menyingkat waktu. Lumayan untuk menghemat energi teleport kita."

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang di sana, Tony. Aku tak mau ambil resiko."

Tony berdecak. "JARVIS bisa mengeceknya lebih dulu dengan sensor ultranya. Kau harus lebih mengenali pesawat ini, Steve."

Steve menggeleng geli. "Baiklah. JARVIS, pindai jalur selatan itu. Clint, akifkan perisai kita kalau-kalau ada apa-apa. Pastikan juga laser kita siap siaga. Dan, Natasha, belokkan jalurnya. JARVIS, beri aku laporan secepat mungkin."

Tony menepuk bahu Steve dan melangkah ke kursinya sendiri. "Apa sikap paranoid begitu marak di zamanmu dulu?"

"Aku lebih senang menyebutnya berharap yang terbaik sambil merencanakan untuk skenario yang terburuk, Tony. Atau dengan kata lain, waspada."

* * *

"Katakan padaku," tuntut Clint begitu ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Bruce di ruang makan USS Avengers. Natasha menyusul di sebelahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tony dan Steve sampai mereka jadi seperti pasangan suami-istri begitu?"

Bruce mendengus tertawa. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong, Bruce. Kau yang paling jago mengenai zat-zat yang bisa memanipulasi kerja otak. Kau pasti orang di balik semua suasana pengantin baru ini."

Bruce tertawa lagi. "Sungguh. Bukan aku. Aku juga sama herannya dengan kalian."

"Tapi malah bagus, kan," timbrung Natasha. "Tidak ada lagi cekcok tak penting yang membuat kru lain stres."

"Aku akan lebih berhati-hati dalam membenci orang setelah ini," timpal Clint seraya menghela napas. "Salah-salah aku bisa berakhir seperti Tony dan Steve."

* * *

Suatu malam di tahun ketiga mereka berekspedisi bersama USS Avengers, Tony, seperti biasa, melakukan rutinitasnya di bengkelnya. Ia jarang tidur waktu malam karena menurutnya tidur hanya membuang-buang waktu, jadi ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di bengkel, mengerjakan sesuatu yang menurutnya akan berguna. Malam ini, ia mengerjakan rancangan anak panah khusus beserta busurnya, dengan niatan akan menyuruh Clint menguji cobanya ketika sudah jadi.

"JARVIS, apa menurutmu aku sebaiknya menambahkan sistem pelacak pada anak panahnya?" tanya Tony.

"Sistem pelacak mungkin akan berguna, _Sir_," jawab JARVIS.

Tony mengangguk. "Seperti itu juga menurutku. Oke, aku akan pasang."

JARVIS adalah satu-satunya teman bicara Tony di jam begadangnya. Sementara kru lain tidur, selama beberapa jam, JARVIS akan mengambil alih pesawat. Sangat praktis.

"_Sir_," ujar JARVIS lagi, "Anda sudah tidak tidur selama tiga puluh enam jam. Saya sarankan Anda beristirahat sejenak." Suara kecerdasan buatan itu sarat dengan rasa khawatir.

Tony melambaikan tangannya. "Aku sudah pernah lebih dari itu dan buktinya aku baik-baik saja," tanggapnya, kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Tapi, _Sir_—"

Tony mengerang, memotong perkataan JARVIS dan mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia memasukkan program kecerdasan emosi untuk JARVIS. Ia bisa jadi sangat bawel. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan istirahat," ucapnya akhirnya, mengalah. Ia toh takkan bisa bekerja dengan tenang kalau JARVIS tetap menguliahinya tentang kesehatannya. "Tapi sebelumnya aku mau minum kopi dulu di dapur," tambahnya, melepas _google_-nya dan melangkah keluar dari bengkel. Ia tiba-tiba jadi merasa tak enak pada Bruce. Mungkin seperti ini juga perasaannya kalau ia sedang bekerja dan Tony datang untuk mengajaknya mengobrol tak penting. Ah, tapi tidak mungkin. Obrolannya kan selalu menyenangkan dan Bruce selalu menanggapinya dengan senang hati.

Tony berjalan ke arah dapur USS Avengers, berniat akan menghapus program kecerdasan emosi JARVIS kapan-kapan kalau ia sempat, dan ketika ia memasuki dapur, ia sedikit terkejut mendapati Steve ada di sana. Tony membeku di pintu selama beberapa saat, mengerjap, agak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Tony. Steve adalah seorang pria dengan gaya hidup yang begitu militer. Ia bangun paling pagi dan berangkat tidur di jam yang sudah ditentukan dengan tepat, tanpa terlambat sedetik pun. Ia sering mengomeli kru yang tidak mematuhi jadwal istirahat karena menurutnya itu akan mengganggu kinerja mereka dan hidup di luar luar angkasa serta menjelajah dimensi butuh kondisi yang benar-benar fit. Jadi, mendapati Steve hipokrit membuat Tony cukup tercengang.

"Ah, Tony," tanggap Steve, mendongak dari gelas yang sepertinya berisi kopi di hadapannya—Tony bisa mencium aroma kopinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau harusnya tidur," Steve meniru pertanyaannya.

Tony memutar bola matanya seraya berjalan ke arah _counter_ untuk membuat kopinya sendiri. "Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, _Capsicle_."

Steve tertawa pelan. "Eh, yah, sebenarnya aku sering insomnia. Biasanya aku menghabiskan waktuku di _gym_, tapi entah kenapa hari ini aku hanya ingin duduk-duduk."

Tony memandang Steve dengan sebelah alis terangkat seraya mendudukkan diri di sebelah pria pirang itu. "Kau sudah meminta Bruce memeriksamu? Akan konyol kalau terjadi apa-apa pada semua kru hanya karena kau ketiduran waktu sedang mengapteni."

Steve menyesap kopinya dan tersenyum lebar. "Sejauh ini, itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Tony meneguk kpoinya sendiri. "Belum terjadi, _old man_, belum terjadi. Dan aku akan dengan senang hati mengambil alih posisi kapten begitu semua kru akhirnya sadar betapa payahnya kau, lalai dan ketiduran dalam bertugas."

Steve tertawa lagi.

"Aku heran," tambah Tony, "apa JARVIS tidak mengomelimu kalau kau begadang?"

Steve memandang Tony, mengernyit heran. "Tidak, tidak pernah. Ia memang sering menemaniku mengobrol, tapi tidak pernah sejauh itu. JARVIS? Mengomel?"

Tony mendelik tidak terima ke arah Steve, yang ditatap masih mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu, JARVIS," ucap Tony dan mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya ke langit-langit dapur.

"Oh, aku sangat ketakutan mendengarnya, _Sir_."

Jawaban JARVIS membuat Steve terbahak sementara Tony kembali mengutuk hasil ciptaannya itu.

"Jadi," ujar Steve setelah berhasil berhenti tertawa, "JARVIS mengomelimu kalau kau sedang begadang?"

Tony mengeluh lagi. "Aku tidak mau membicarakan JARVIS sialan itu sekarang," jawabnya, terdengar jelas masih kesal. "Katakan padaku," ucap Tony lagi, "kenapa kau insomnia?"

Steve tersenyum simpul dan kembali meneguk kopinya.

"Maksudku," Tony kembali berkata ketika Steve belum berniat menjawabnya, "aku rasa kau tidak ada masalah pribadi yang membuatmu susah tidur."

Steve mengaduk-aduk kopinya dengan sendok kecil selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Tidak selalu seperti itu, Tony."

Tony menatap Steve lekat-lekat, masih menanti Steve bicara lebih dari itu, tapi karena pria itu tak kunjung menjawab, akhirnya ia bertanya lagi, "Lalu, seperti apa?"

Oke, Tony bukan tipe yang suka mendengar keluh kesah orang lain. Ia lebih suka mengumbar keluh kesahnya ke semua orang daripada harus duduk diam dan mendengarkan. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia merasa begitu penasaran. Steve Rogers adalah pria sempurna. Tampan, berjiwa kepemimpinan, baik hati dan rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi kepentingan orang yang lebih banyak kalau tidak mau disebut sok pahlawan. Tony sendiri mengakui Steve adalah _the unreal perfect man_, pria idaman. Steve tidak pernah melanggar peraturan dan keputusan yang diambilnya selalu tepat. Namun sekarang, pria itu duduk sendirian di meja dapur sambil minum kopi, tidak bisa tidur, kelihatan jelas kalau ada satu ketidaksempurnaan yang ia simpan sendiri. Dan Tony ingin mengetahui ketidaksempurnaan itu. Mungkin bisa dijadikan ancaman kelak agar ia bisa mengambil alih posisi kapten, tapi tidak, sejujurnya, ia lega Steve memiliki kekurangan. Walaupun Tony tidak akan mengakuinya terang-terangan sampai dunia kiamat sekalipun, sebenarnya ia merasa rendah diri ketika berada di dekat Steve. Siapa yang tidak? Pria itu sempurna, sedangkan Tony? Ia hanya bilyuner yang kebetulan jenius, dengan sikap brengsek luar biasa yang takkan membuat orang lain ingin berurusan dengannya kalau bukan karena kekayaannya. Sedangkan Steve? Ketulusannya menular. Semua orang memujanya. Menganggapnya pahlawan dan semacamnya. Itu membuat Tony iri. Bukan berarti ia ingin dipuja, hanya saja, orang mendekati Steve karena mereka benar-benar _ingin_. Bukan karena kekayaannya atau mengorek-orek keburukannya kemudian menyebarkannya di media untuk menjatuhkannya.

"Aku..," Steve buka mulut, membuat Tony tersadar dari lamunannya, "yah, mungkin ini terdengar sangat konyol, tapi aku takut tidur."

Tony terdiam selama beberapa saat. Jawaban Steve sama sekali jauh di luar dugaannya. "Kau… takut tidur?" ulang Tony, dengan nada tidak percaya yang sama sekali tidak ia sembunyikan.

Steve mengangguk mengiyakan. "Terdengar seperti anak kecil?" tanyanya, tertawa getir.

Tony mengerjap, kemudian menggeleng. "Sebenarnya itu, eh, wajar. Tapi aku heran," tambah Tony cepat, "apa yang membuatmu takut tidur?"

Steve memandang kopinya yang tinggal sedikit di gelasnya, masih terus mengaduk-aduknya pelan dengan tempo yang stabil, kemudian menghela napas."Sebenarnya aku…," Steve terdiam sejenak, merasa ragu untuk menceritakannya, tapi kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Aku takut ketika aku membuka mata setelah tidur, ternyata aku sudah melewatkan begitu banyak hal. Aku tak yakin aku bisa beradaptasi kalau itu terjadi lagi, Tony."

Tony mendadak paham. Yang Steve maksud adalah masa-masa ia tertidur di dalam es. Hal itu memberikan trauma tersendiri bagi Steve.

"Kalaupun aku bisa tidur," ujar Steve lagi. "Aku selalu dihantui mimpi buruk yang membuat tidurku tak tenang."

Tony meneguk kopinya dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku mau menonton film sebentar sebelum tidur. Kau mau ikut? Siapa tahu film membuatmu mengantuk," ajaknya.

Steve hanya tersenyum dan hendak memberikan gestur penolakan, tapi Tony kembali berkata, "Kau harus mencoba untuk tidur, kau tahu."

Perkataan Tony membuat Steve melayangkan tatapannya ke arah pria berambut gelap itu.

"Aku berani memastikan kalau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Ketakutanmu tidak akan terbukti," ucap Tony.

Steve memandang iris coklat Tony selama beberapa saat, dan entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa _memang_ tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Akhirnya ia mengangguk, dan beranjak meninggalkan dapur mengikuti Tony.

Mereka baru menonton separuh film ketika Tony menoleh ke sampingnya dan melihat Steve sudah tertidur. Kepalanya tersandar di bahu sofa dan kedua matanya terpejam, tampak damai.

Tony mengangguk puas melihat Steve akhirnya bisa tidur. Ia kembali menoleh ke layar, dan mendadak merasa mengantuk juga.

"JARVIS, matikan itu kalau aku sudah tidur," ujarnya.

"Ya, _Sir_."

* * *

Sejak malam itu, hal itu menjadi rutinitas. Tony akan menyambangi Steve di dapur atau di _gym_, atau sebaliknya, Steve yang menyambangi Tony di bengkelnya. Selanjutnya mereka akan bicara banyak sambil minum kopi atau sambil menonton film-film lama yang Steve lewatkan karena ia tertidur di dalam es.

Bruce bahkan mulai menanyakan ke Tony, kenapa ia sudah jarang datang ke laboratoriumnya untuk menceritakan keluh kesah hidupnya. Tony hanya tertawa dan menjawabnya sambil lalu. Jelas ia takkan mengakui kalau sekarang ia sudah punya tempat lain untuk bercerita. Untung saja Bruce tidak menuntutnya lebih jauh. Bruce sebenarnya juga bersyukur jam kerjanya tidak terganggu lagi.

Rutinitas itu sudah berlangsung selama berminggu-minggu sampai malam itu.

Seperti biasa, Steve dan Tony duduk di sofa di depan layar hologram yang menampilkan aksi pertarungan di luar angkasa.

"Aku sudah menonton ini berkali-kali, dan aku rasa adegan ini paling luar biasa," komentar Tony, "Lihat saja, ketika…," Tony berhenti bicara ketika ia menoleh ke sebelahnya dan melihat Steve sudah tertidur, membuat Tony mencibir. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan kalau berani tidur tanpa pemberitahuan begitu," gerutunya. "Aku jadi tampak bodoh, bicara sendiri. Siapa dulu yang mengeluh tidak bisa tidur, eh? Sekarang malah tidur seperti orang mati."

Tony menatap Steve yang tertidur pulas, dengan ekspresi kesal. Steve sendiri tampak begitu tenang dan damai. Raut wajahnya yang biasanya begitu serius kali ini terlihat rileks. Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur, seiring dengan napasnya.

Tony hanya duduk diam di sana, memandangi Steve yang tertidur selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, hanya untuk mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Steve.

Tony bertahan dalam posisi itu cukup lama, tapi kemudian ia tersentak dan buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya dari Steve. Naasnya, Steve sudah membuka matanya dan menatap Tony lekat-lekat.

Mereka berdua terjebak dalam keheningan yang canggung. Steve tak berani menanyakan dan Tony juga tak ingin membahasnya. Jadi, pada akhirnya, Tony berdehem untuk memecah keheningan dan berkata, "Er, kau mau pindah ke kabin?" tanyanya. Steve tidak memberi respon. "Eh, tidak, maksudku bukan yang seperti itu. Maksudku, kau sudah terlalu lama tidur di sofa. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan punggung. Kau tidak mau kan ketahuan kru lain kau punya sakit punggung?"

Steve tersenyum geli dan bangkit berdiri. "Kau benar," tanggapnya.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka berdua hanya berjalan dalam diam di lorong pesawat menuju kamar. Tak ada satupun yang berusaha memecah keheningan. Suasananya terlalu canggung. Tony sendiri rasanya sudah ingin cepat-cepat kabur dan langsung menghubungi Fury untuk dipindahtugaskan. Ia tolol, terpancing insting sesaat. Harusnya ia lebih menguasai diri tadi.

Akhirnya, mereka berhenti di depan pintu kabin Steve.

"Eh, yah, malam, _Capt_," ucap Tony cepat. Ia berpaling, hendak mengunci diri di kabinnya yang ada di sebelah kabin Steve, tapi ia tertahan. Steve mencekal lengannya.

Tony menoleh memandangnya dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

"Tony," ujar Steve, Tony tak bisa membaca ekspresinya, "Kau… kau keberatan tidur di kabinku malam ini?"

Sontak, mata Tony membulat.

Steve tersenyum geli dan menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja…," Steve diam sejenak seraya memandang reaktor yang berpendar kebiruan di dada Tony, "…aku butuh lampu tidurku."

Lega, Tony memasang tampang tersinggung untuk menutupinya dan mengkonfrontasi Steve, "Jadi, aku lampu tidur sekarang, eh?"

Steve menggeleng geli lagi. "Aku akui nyala reaktormu membuatku nyaman waktu tidur," ucapnya. "Setelah lama tidur di sofa denganmu, aku jadi menganggap kalau selama aku tidur dan reaktor itu masih menyala, aku tidak akan bangun di era lain lagi. Reaktor_mu_ jadi semacam indikasi buatku."

Tony menangkap makna yang terkandung dalam penekan yang diucapkan Steve, karena itu ia langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari Steve, tak ingin dirundung rasa canggung yang berkepanjangan lagi. "Ayolah kalau begitu," ajaknya, membuka pintu kabin Steve, "aku tidak ingin kesiangan besok."

Steve tersenyum lagi, dan mengikuti Tony masuk.

* * *

Rutinitas mereka berubah. Tak ada lagi kunjungan ke dapur, kunjungan ke bengkel, kunjungan ke _gym_ atau menonton film bersama. Malam berikutnya setelah kejadian itu, Steve mengetuk pintu kabin Tony dan bilyuner itu mengizinkannya masuk, kemudian mereka berdua akan berbaring berdampingan. Berbincang-bincang sejenak sambil menunggu kantuk datang, kemudian tertidur.

Selalu seperti itu. Kadang Tony yang datang ke kabin Steve, mendapati pria itu sedang membaca buku di atas tempat tidurnya. Dan ketika Tony sudah merebahkan diri di sampingnya, Steve menutup bukunya, mematikan lampu kabinnya dan membiarkan reaktor Tony menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya dalam ruangan itu.

Lalu ketika mereka bangun paginya, mereka hanya mengucapkan sapaan selamat pagi dengan kasual, kembali menjalankan tugas masing-masing. Tak merasa perlu untuk membahas apapun yang terjadi pada malam harinya. Mereka punya perbincangan waktu malam sendiri yang tak perlu diungkit pada siang harinya.

Tony sendiri cukup lega Steve sama sekali tak mengungkit insiden malam itu, yang mengubah rutinitas mereka. Ia tadinya sedikit khawatir Steve akan bersikap antipati padanya, tapi dugaannya salah. Steve tetap Steve yang biasa.

"Aku tadi pagi melihat Tony keluar dari kabin Steve," bisik Clint pada Natasha siang itu.

Natasha membelalakkan mata hijaunya pada rekannya itu. "Kau jangan ngaco."

Clint langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak bohong! Kau tahu penglihatanku tajam. Aku tak mungkin salah lihat," bisiknya lagi, mengerling Steve dan Tony yang sedang mendiskusikan misi pengambilan sampel pada planet yang sedang mereka tuju dengan serius.

Natasha mengikuti arah pandangan Clint, dan wanita itu menghela napas. "Sudahlah, Clint. Itu urusan mereka. Toh tidak mengacaukan apapun."

Clint masih memandang Tony dan Steve lekat-lekat selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke sistem navigasi yang sedang dihadapinya, dan nyengir lebar.

"Kenapa kau nyengir begitu?" todong Natasha, curiga.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang di atas?"

Dan tamparan keras Natasha yang menyusul berikutnya membuat Clint terpaksa harus diangkut ke ruang medis Bruce untuk penanganan lebih lanjut.

* * *

Lima tahun berlalu. USS Avengers tetap menjalankan misinya menjelajah sembilan dunia seperti biasa, kadang menghadapi ancaman dari makhluk-makhluk pribumi planet atau dimensi yang mereka kunjungi, tapi tidak ada yang terlalu membahayakan hidup. Dengan berbekal kecerdasan Tony dan kemampuan Steve untuk mempertimbangkan segala sesuatunya dengan baik, USS Avengers selalu bisa lolos dari maut.

"Lain kali, pikirkan dulu sebelum bertindak!"

Steve, Tony dan Clint masuk ke anjungan diiringi dengan seruan kesal Steve. Clint buru-buru mendudukkan diri di kursinya di sebelah Natasha, kelihatan jelas ingin kabur dari pertengkaran yang sudah terjadi semenjak mereka menyelesaikan misi mereka membekukan gunung api di Muspelheim.

Natasha memandang Clint ingin tahu, tapi Clint hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak cepat, semua akan terlambat!" Tony balas berteriak.

Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Steve dan Tony bertengkar. Kru lain hanya bisa memandang mereka berdua yang berdiri di tengah ruangan menghadap satu sama lain dengan tampang gahar.

"Tapi dengan bertindak tanpa berpikir begitu, kau membahayakan nyawamu sendiri!"

Natasha mengangguk paham dalam diam. Rupanya, yang menjadi akar pertengkaran kali ini adalah: Steve yang khawatir akan keselamatan Tony.

"Buktinya tidak terjadi apa-apa!" balas Tony lagi, kesal. Semua orang sepertinya menyadari kekhawatiran Steve, kecuali Tony. "Yang penting misinya selesai dengan sempurna, kan? Gunung apinya tidak jadi meledak dan menghancurkan seisi Muspelheim, dan toh buktinya aku tidak terjebak dalam es…," Tony membiarkan suaranya menghilang. Ia mengerjap memandang Steve yang masih menatapnya tajam dengan mata birunya. Sekarang Tony paham. Steve tak ingin dirinya mengalami mimpi buruk yang sama.

Tony langsung berdehem. "Oke, itu tidak akan terulang lagi, _Capt_," ujarnya cepat, langsung mendudukkan diri di kursinya, menghindari Steve.

Steve sendiri hanya mengurut keningnya, terlihat masih sedikit kesal, tapi tidak menyuarakannya.

"Er, Kapten," Natasha buka mulut, akhirnya menemukan saat yang tepat untuk interupsi. "Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, kita mendapat sinyal darurat dari markas besar SHIELD. Aku rasa kau ingin mengeceknya."

Mendengar ucapan Natasha, Steve langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi kaptennya dan menyalakan layar hologramnya. Natasha benar.

"Sinyal darurat siaga empat?" timbrung Tony. Rupanya ia ikut mengecek dari layarnya sendiri. "Tanda ini kan dimaksudkan agar semua armada segera kembali ke markas besar begitu melihat sinyalnya."

"Entah Fury sedang ingin kita semua berkumpul atau memang sedang terjadi sesuatu yang gawat di sana," Steve menanggapi. "Natasha," tambahnya, "aku ingin kau baca tanda-tanda atmosfer di sana. Siapa tahu sedang terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Clint, arahkan navigasinya dan pastikan sistem teleportasi baik-baik saja. JARVIS, pulangkan kita."

Terdengar jawaban siap dari tiga suara berbeda sementara Steve bertukar pandang dengan Tony. Firasat mereka sama-sama tak enak.

* * *

"Berhenti sedikit di luar atmosfer Bumi, JARVIS," pinta Steve setelah mereka menempuh perjalan cukup panjang dari Muspelheim untuk kembali ke Midgard. Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya perjalanan mereka ditempuh dalam waktu cukup singkat melalui teleport.

"Baik, Kapten," jawab JARVIS, dan segera saja USS Avengers berhenti melesat, hanya melayang diam di ruang angkasa tak jauh dari Bumi.

"Nat, bagaimana tanda-tandanya?"

Natasha menggeleng. "Bumi baik-baik saja, Kapten. Tak ada tanda-tanda serangan apapun dari sana."

Steve mengernyit. Ini luar biasa aneh. SHIELD mengirim sinyal darurat tapi tidak ada ancaman? Tak mungkin Fury mengirim sinyal itu hanya supaya seluruh armadanya berkumpul. Sistem komunikasi yang lain kan masih ada. Lalu dengan alasan apa Fury mengirim sinyal itu?

"Mungkin itu satu-satunya alat komunikasi yang tersisa," ujar Tony tiba-tiba, seakan membaca pikiran Steve. "Fury memang ingin kita kembali karena ada sesuatu yang darurat. Tapi satu-satunya cara yang tersisa untuk menghubungi kita hanya dengan mengirim sinyal darurat."

"Maksudmu," Steve menanggapi, "alat komunikasi yang lain sudah hancur?"

Tony mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saja. Tapi menurutku tetap saja aneh. Ditambah dengan fakta semuanya tampak baik-baik saja."

Steve diam, memandang permukaan Bumi yang tenang dari layarnya. Benar-benar tidak ada kerusakan apapun. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Tony?" tanya Steve akhirnya.

Tony terkekeh. "Tidak baik tidak memenuhi undangan pesta kan?"

Steve menghela napas. "Clint, aktifkan perisainya. Dan JARVIS, bawa kita masuk."

Namun begitu USS Avengers memasuki atmosfer Bumi, pemandangan yang mereka lihat membuat semua orang terbelalak ngeri. Bumi sudah hancur lebur. Luluh lantak. Lubang hitam besar menganga di permukaannya, sementara banyak bangkai-bangkai mesin melayang-layang di udara.

USS Avengers berguncang hebat dan semua orang kembali siaga ke posisinya masing-masing.

"Lubang hitam itu mengacaukan gravitasi, Kapten!" seru Clint, berusaha mengendalikan pesawat agar tidak terseret masuk ke dalam lubang itu. "Dan mangacaukan radar! Itu sebabnya kita tidak bisa membaca apa-apa dari luar atmosfer!"

"Sulit sekali menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan selain kita!" balas Natasha.

Steve tercenung. Apa mereka sudah terlambat?

Tepat ketika ia berpikir begitu, layar hologram utama di anjungan yang paling besar menyala dan menampilkan sosok seseorang di sana. Sosok seorang pria dengan lengan kiri yang seluruhnya terbuat dari metal. Sosok itu membuat mata biru Steve terbelalak lebar.

"Bucky?" celetuk Steve. Mata biru Steve terpancang pada layar, sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa _shock_-nya.

"Siapa Bucky?" balas sosok pria di layar itu, memandang Steve tajam dan penuh tanya.

Jawaban pria itu membuat wajah Steve lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Bibirnya masih setengah terbuka, tapi sama sekali tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari sana.

Tak menunggu jawaban Steve, pria itu kembali berbicara, "Serahkan dirimu, Kapten Steve Rogers. Dan aku akan membebaskan seluruh anggota SHIELD yang kusandera, lalu mengangkat lubang hitam dari permukaan Bumi."

Tony segera beringsut mendekat ke arah Steve dan berbisik, "Steve, kurasa—"

Steve mengangkat tangannya ke arah Tony, memotong ucapannya. "Tidak sekarang, Tony," tanggapnya, balas berbisik. Tidak seperti biasanya, suaranya bergetar. Ia tampak sedang bersusah payah mengendalikan dirinya dari rasa _shock_-nya.

Steve menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali menoleh ke layar. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya, berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya yang sarat emosi, tapi ia tahu ia gagal karena ia merasakan tangan Tony menggenggam bahunya, berusaha membuatnya berpikir jernih.

"Aku dikenal dengan sebutan Winter Soldier. Aku diutus oleh planet Hydra untuk membalaskan dendam atas apa yang telah kau perbuat, Kapten Rogers."

Steve benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Ia sepenuhnya yakin kalau pria di layar, yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengannya adalah James 'Bucky' Barnes. Sosok yang sangat berarti baginya di masa lalu. Ia takkan mungkin salah mengenali. Namun pria itu menyangkal kalau ia Bucky. Lagipula Steve kira ia sudah...

"Di mana aku harus menemuimu?" tanya Steve setelah ia menemukan kembali suaranya, membuat seisi anjungan berseru panik.

"Kapten! Kita—"

"Jangan, Kapten! dia—"

"Aku rasa kita harus—"

Tapi Steve memberi mereka tatapan tajam yang membuat mereka langsung bungkam.

Pria di layar menyeringai keji. "Keputusan bijak. Waktumu sepuluh menit untuk turun ke koordinat ini," ujarnya seraya menampilkan koordinatnya di layar, "_seorang diri_. Kalau kau melanggar, tidak hanya nyawamu yang akan melayang, Kapten."

Dan dengan itu, layar kembali mati.

Kesunyian di anjungan hanya dipecahkan oleh suara Steve, "Clint, kau sudah periksa koordinatnya?"

Clint memutar kursinya dan berbalik menghadapi Steve, "Yep. Dan ia juga menahan seluruh SHIELD di koordinat itu. Ia tidak bohong."

"Kapten, kita harus memikirkan rencana penyerangan," tambah Natasha. "Ia sendirian, tidak ada pasukan satupun bersamanya. Kita bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah."

Steve tersenyum pada Natasha. "Dan seorang diri dia bisa menciptakan lubang besar anti-gravitasi itu di Bumi lalu juga menyandera seluruh SHIELD. Kita tidak boleh gegabah."

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi di anjungan selama beberapa saat. Mereka semua memikirkan cara terbaik untuk keluar dari situasi pelik ini. Namun kemudian, lagi-lagi Steve memecah keheningan.

"Tony," panggilnya, "Ikut aku." Ia memberi isyarat pada Tony untuk mengikutinya keluar dari anjungan, dan Tony segera bergegas menyusulnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Steve?" tuntut Tony begitu mereka sudah berada di koridor, setelah pintu anjungan menutup secara otomatis di belakang mereka. Steve terus berjalan dengan cepat dan Tony mengikuti agak sedikit di belakangnya. "Siapa dia? Dan kukira Hydra sudah musnah."

"Kalau dilihat dari situasinya, sepertinya Hydra belum sepenuhnya musnah," ujar Steve, "Dan mengenai pria di layar...," Steve diam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku yakin dia adalah Bucky, dia dulunya sahabatku," jawab Steve. "Waktu itu aku belum jadi kapten. Kami berdua masih sama-sama awak biasa di USS America. Namun pada suatu misi, dia kecelekaan dan aku gagal menyelematkannya tepat pada waktunya."

Tony tidak menyela. Ia memandang Steve yang kali ini sudah berhenti di depan pintu menuju ke hanggar. Pintu itu membuka secara otomatis begitu Steve memasukkan kodenya.

"Ia dihantam badai kosmik begitu saja, Tony. Dan jasadnya tak pernah ditemukan," Steve melanjutkan. Kali ini kegetiran terdengar jelas dalam suaranya.

Tony mendadak paham kenapa Steve mati-matian berusaha menyelematkannya dari badai kosmik. Mungkin Steve merasa kalau ia bisa menyelematkan Tony, rasa bersalahnya pada Bucky akan berkurang.

"Tapi ia tidak mengingatmu atau dirinya," tanggap Tony.

Steve tersenyum getir. "Hydra dikenal dengan kemampuan mereka memanipulasi ingatan. Mungkin mereka menemukan Bucky dan memanipulasi ingatannya."

Sesuatu dalam suara Steve membuat Tony bertanya, "Kau tidak berpikir kau akan menyerahkan diri begitu saja, kan? Kau tidak bermaksud turun ke sana sendirian, berusaha mengembalikan ingatan si Bucky ini yang nyaris mustahil?" tambahnya, mengingat mereka berdua saat ini sudah berada di hanggar dan berdiri di depan pintu pesawat satu awak yang memang sengaja Tony ciptakan untuk ekspedisi solo.

Steve tersenyum pada Tony, bermaksud untuk menenangkan, tapi Tony sudah mengenal Steve lama. Ia bisa membaca apa yang ada di balik senyum menenangkan itu.

Tahu senyumnya tidak akan bisa mengelabui Tony, akhirnya Steve memilih untuk jujur.

"Ya, aku akan menemui Bucky sekarang. Pastikan ia memenuhi janjinya untuk membebaskan semua tahanan begitu aku mencapai koordinatnya, Tony."

"Dan bagaimana kau memastikan kau akan bisa lolos dari dia hidup-hidup?"

Steve hanya menatap Tony dalam diam selama beberapa saat, kemudian balik bertanya, "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang lubang hitam itu, Tony?"

"Lubang hitam itu adalah semacam resonansi energi khusus. Kelihatan jelas itu lubang hitam buatan. Dan mengingat koordinat lokasi Bucky, energi yang menghasilkan lubang hitam berasal dari alat yang ia bawa. Alogaritmanya cocok."

"Aku akan turun ke sana, sendirian, berusaha meyakinkan Bucky kalau dia bukan Winter Soldier. Dan kalau aku tidak berhasil, aku hanya perlu menghancurkan alatnya supaya lubangnya menutup."

"Jangan bodoh, Steve. Lokasinya berada terlalu dekat dengan lubang hitamnya. Salah-salah kau bisa tersedot masuk ke dalamnya."

Steve memegang bahu Tony. "Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Kau butuh _back up_."

Steve menggeleng. "Kau dengar apa kata dia. Aku harus datang sendiri."

Kelereng coklat Tony memandang biru Steve. Putus asa. "Apa… tidak ada cara lain?"

Steve menghela napas pelan. "Kau kaptennya sekarang, Tony."

Kalimat itu membuat Tony terhenyak.

Steve mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua bahu Tony. "Kau selalu ingin jadi kapten USS Avengers," ujarnya, tersenyum lembut.

Tony menggeleng. "Tidak dengan cara seperti ini."

Steve membiarkan tawa geli lolos dari mulutnya, kemudian kembali menatap Tony lekat. Lalu, sebelum Tony sempat mengucapkan apapun lagi, Steve sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahnya dan menciumnya.

_Benar-benar_ menciumnya. Tidak hanya sentuhan lembut seperti yang pernah Tony lakukan padanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Tony tidak melawan. Ia hanya berdiri diam di situ, membalas pagutan-pagutan lembut yang diberikan Steve padanya.

Ketika akhirnya Steve menjauhkan dirinya dari Tony, mata biru itu kembali berserobok dengan kelereng coklatnya, dan yang Tony ingat sebelum pintu pesawat satu awak menutup di belakang punggung Steve hanyalah senyum lembutnya, meninggalkan Tony berdiri membeku di hanggar seorang diri.

Dan ketika akhirnya Tony menyadari kalau ciuman Steve tadi adalah ciuman perpisahan, semua sudah terlambat.

* * *

4 Juli 2904.

Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu sejak saat itu. Dan malam ini, Tony—yang sudah menduduki posisi tertinggi di USS Avengers sejak sepuluh tahun terakhir—hanya duduk diam di kantornya di Bumi.

Ia duduk di atas meja kerjanya, dengan botol anggur di sampingnya yang isinya sudah tinggal separuh. Iris coklatnya memantulkan bayangan sinar kembang api yang meledak-ledak di kejauhan, menampilkan berbagai macam formasi untuk merayakan hari kemerdekaan Amerika Serikat.

Namun bagi Tony, empat Juli berarti lain. Pada hari ini di tiap tahunnya, ia merasa punya hak untuk tidak menjadi kapten. Ia selalu meliburkan dirinya sendiri di hari ini, dan rutinitasnya tetap sama: duduk dalam diam, sambil menatap kembang api. Dan ia membiarkan pikirannya melayang ke memorinya akan kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Hari itu, Tony memasuki anjungan dan menduduki kursi kapten untuk pertama kalinya. Clint dan Natasha menatapnya tegang, tapi Tony tetap memberi mereka perintah untuk melakukan evakuasi anggota SHIELD yang langsung dibebaskan begitu pesawat Steve mendarat di koordinat yang Winter Soldier tentukan.

Tony memantau pergerakan mereka, tapi semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sebelum Tony sempat melakukan apapun, Bucky sudah menyeret Steve bersamanya ke lubang hitam. Lubang itu menutup dengan cepat, dan Tony gagal. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyelamatkan Steve. Lubang hitam itu lenyap tak berbekas, dan ketika Tony melakukan penyisiran di area itu, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Steve maupun Winter Soldier.

Tony kembali menenggak anggurnya ketika kembang api berikutnya diluncurkan. Kembang api selalu mengingatkannya pada Steve, karena di hari ulang tahun Steve yang memang bertepatan dengan hari kemerdekaan Amerika Serikat, kembang api selalu memenuhi langit.

'_Hanya hari ini saja,'_ pikir Tony. Hanya pada tanggal ini, satu-satunya kapten di USS Avengers adalah Steve Rogers.

**Disclaimer: Marvel**

I think this is the longest one-shot I've ever made.

Gabungan dari realm Star Trek ke Captain America: The First Avengers, The Avengers, Iron Man, dan Captain America: Winter Soldier.

Oke, ide awal fanfic ini adalah ketika saya nonton ulang Star Trek, dan tidak terima dengan sistem mereka. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana perasaan orang yang ditunjuk jadi kapten kalau caranya seperti itu? Kapten sebelumnya harus mati dulu? Yah, tapi itu memang sistem yang wajar sih (orz) Dan kenapa jadinya sepanjang ini? (TAT)

Hal lain yang menginspirasi fanfic ini adalah malam tahun baru 2014. Kembang api cetar membahana dan pas denger suara kembang api itu, saya langsung keinget Steve yang ulangtahunnya memang pas hari kemerdekaan Amerika Serikat. (Lalu kenapa saya malah bikin fanfic sedih buat ulang tahun Steve?)

Ngomong-ngomong, Muspelheim, Nidavellir, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Hel dan Midgard itu sepenuhnya saya ambil dari nama sembilan realms yang ada di Thor. Lalu, kenapa Thor-nya sendiri tidak muncul? Karena saya kurang bisa membayangkan dia kerja di dunia futuristik ini dengan pembawaan begitu. Dan lagi, dia kan harusnya jadi bapaknya Kirk dan mati (plak)

Fanfic ini saya selesaikan Januari 2014, tapi mengingat pada bulan April Winter Soldier rilis dan pas nggarap fanfic ini saya lagi galau tingkat dewa Steve bakal ketemu lagi sama Bucky di Winter Soldier tanpa Tony, akhirnya bagian Bucky terinspirasi dari kegalauan saya itu. Dan bagian Bucky itu juga saya edit setelah filmnya (orz)

Kalau ada yang sadar, memang benar beberapa quote yang ada di film ini berasal dari komiknya Avengers :)

Lalu, saya juga ingin minta maaf atas semua kangacoan unsur fiksi sains di fanfic ini (orz)

Akhir kata, selamat ulang tahun, Steve!

(Originally posted at Ao3. July 4, 2014)


End file.
